


Teach Me

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beast Boy - Freeform, Bored so adding lots of tags, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, I am desperate, Kudos this story, Love, Raven - Freeform, Raven gets addicted to making out, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, and BB just reaps the reward, basically this story is about my fav ship BBRae, bbrae - Freeform, because why not?, bye yalls, check me out on wattpad at AtypicalBastard, in case you're wondering yes I am a cross posting asshat, my favorite food is chicken nuggets but that is irrelevant, okay gonna stop writing these now and attempt to salvage my life, or on FF.net JustAnotherTypicalBastard, please, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Beast Boy teaches Raven to kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself because I am utterly alone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+because+I+am+utterly+alone).



A/N: I sat down on the day I wrote this intending to do absolutely nothing with my life just like always, but then the little people inside my brain came out of their cave instead and held me at gunpoint until I agreed to write this. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans

"Hey Rae, don't you think it's weird how Starfire learns languages?"

Raven turned around from making her tea and looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What makes you say that? She's an alien, Beast Boy, who are we to say what's weird and what isn't in her culture?"

Now Beast Boy looked sheepish as he moved from his spot at the window to face her. "Well...yeah, but I just mean, she kisses Robin right?"

Wary of where his thoughts were taking him, Raven nodded slowly. "Right, I'm not really following wha-

"Exactly! She kissed him to learn English but now she just kisses him for the heck of it! Do you think she can choose when to kiss someone for their language and when to kiss just because?"

Raven looked at him strangely and shook her head.

"First of all, I hardly think Starfire kisses Robin "for the heck of it" because they're a couple and it means something to them. Secondly, I doubt it's as complicated as choosing what to absorb. It's more likely that she can kiss someone once to learn their languages and then kiss them again if she desires, without learning anything new. Thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, why are you suddenly so curious about Starfire's kissing habits?"

Beast Boy noticed an unusual quality to her voice as she spoke her last point. For a second there she almost sounded...jealous? Nah, he must be imagining things.

He blushed slightly as her answered her question.

"Look I know what you're thinking! But it's not true. I'm not trying to break up her and Rob and I'm certainly not interested in her like that at all! I guess I was just kinda thinking about kissing in general and my thoughts led me there."

He didn't voice that his thoughts had first and foremost led to Raven herself when he started pondering kissing.

Raven felt the pressure in her chest dissipate at his honest answer. She was purely relieved. Her relief, of course, stemmed from the fact that he wasn't trying to break up her two good friends. Of course.

"Well...good I suppose."

"Yeah...I miss it sometimes, ya know?"

Raven was confused, what was he talking about?

"Er, miss what?"

"Kissing."

"Oh."

He sauntered over and joined her at the kitchen counter, taking the stool directly next to her.

Raven began to feel slightly nervous at his proximity, especially with where their conversation had deviated. She certainly didn't want to prolong the discussion but she was...curious.

"What do you miss about it?"

He stared at her while he gathered his thoughts. She thought he might have even been looking at her lips but she shook off the dangerous thought and waited for his response.

"I guess I just miss having someone that close. Being able to hold someone and to know that they're interested in you. The physical sensation is nice too, and right before the kiss, is the hope that there'll be sparks, even though there never were in my cases."

Raven thought over what he said. It all sounded really nice to her, even though she knew she'd never get a chance to experience it for herself. Who would want to kiss a half-demon? And even if someone did, she wouldn't know how to kiss back or initiate anything.

"So what about you, Rae? Ever felt any sparks?"

Crap. She'd been hoping he wouldn't ask. She hadn't wanted to tell him she'd never been kissed.

"I've never...I don't...Nope. No sparks."

Beast Boy found her hesitation strange, he felt he knew the reason.

"Raven...you've never been kissed before, have you?"

She fought off an enormous blush and struggled to find her way out of answering but it was no use, he'd already made up his mind.

"You totally haven't! Wow. I've gotta say, I'm surprised."

At this point she'd given up denying it and accepted that he knew her secret.

"What's so surprising about that? I'm a half-demon witch who blows stuff up. Not exactly every guy's first choice in the dating pool."

Now Beast Boy looked even more surprised.

"That's not true, Rae! You may be a half-demon but you're also a hero. And it's not like you want to blow stuff up all the time, it just happens. That's not your fault. Plus, ya know, you've got other great qualities. You're all smart and stuff, and strong, and, well...you'rereallypretty!" He said quickly hoping she wouldn't hear.

But she heard him anyways causing her heart to flutter slightly.

"Um, thank you Beast Boy. Even though you may think that's all true, the majority of society still finds me..creepy. As well, even if I did manage to find someone willing to, well, to want to kiss me...I wouldn't have the first clue how to go about it. It wasn't exactly something taught to me by the monks of Azarath."

"Well, jeez, I'd hope not!"

The conversation tapered off and there was a silence in which they both sat, wondering what to say next. Raven swirled the tea around her mug and pointedly avoided looking at Beast Boy. He, on the other hand, couldn't stop sneaking glances at her as he drummed his fingers on the counter top.

He was contemplating something. Something crazy.

"Hey, Rae?"

"...Yes?"

"What if...what if we kissed?"

The room grew silent once more. Raven scrambled to pull up her hood to hide her blushing face, she could only stare at him with wide eyes.

"Wha-what did you say?" She asked, a panicked tone creeping in.

Beast Boy held up his hands in surrender.

"Look, before you freak out. Just think about it, alright? I already told you I miss kissing and you've never been kissed, so it's the perfect situation. I could, like, be your mentor or something. For kissing. I'll teach you how to kiss. Soooo...what do ya say?"

Beast Boy's heart pounded as he waited for her to say something. He prayed his face didn't betray how desperately he wanted her to say yes.

Raven, meanwhile, was thinking it over. It scared her how much she initially wanted to agree. Now she was even more scared realizing that his logic was fairly sound.

It was true, Raven wanted to learn how to kiss. Or, at the very least, to get her first (and probably only) kiss out of the way. In addition, he seemed to crave a kiss as well. What he proposed could kill two birds with one stone.

Still...they were friends. Wouldn't that make it weird?

She said as much out loud to him.

"No way! It wouldn't be weird unless we let it. It'll just be a harmless couple of kisses. You can even think of it as a training lesson if you'd like. It's just me teaching you a new skill. Simple as that."

"Simple as that huh?"

"Definitely!"

Raven couldn't believe she was about to say it but, "Okay...I guess we could...kiss. But just to be clear, this is a one time thing. I don't want anyone finding out about this! You teach me how to kiss, and then we go straight back to being friends. None of this ever happened. Got it?"

Beast Boy couldn't contain his excitement and smiled hugely. "I got it, Rae."


	2. Second Chappie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start gettin hot up in here

"Good. Sooo..." she said looking at him uncomfortably, "Where do we start?"

That was a good question. Maybe Beast Boy hadn't really thought it through all that well. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her. But how does one teach another how to kiss?

"Well...I guess we could start by getting a little closer." He said scooting his stool nearer to hers until their knees were touching.

"Aaaannddd, maybe take this hood off, too." He continued reaching over to reveal her blushing face. He thought she looked positively adorable.

Raven, on the other hand, thought she was about to pass out. Her heart was beating fast enough to make her want to rethink their whole stupid idea.

"Beast Boy, maybe this isn't a good idea. I don't really need to learn how to kiss. And I'm sure you could find another girl who be dying to spend time in your company. This just feels...weird."

Beast Boy felt her slipping away and he knew he had to fix it before he lost his chance with her. He reached over and snatched up her hand.

"Hey, look at me, okay? I'm not putting any expectations on you. There's no need to be nervous. We're just two friends, helping each other out...alright?" He said lifting one hand to cradle her cheek.

After a few shaky breaths, Raven had calmed herself enough to look up at him.

"Friends...okay. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just, get this over with." She replied with determination.

He smiled at her and released her hand in favor of slipping his arm around her waist. He pulled her even closer, until she was nearly off her stool.

Gasping at the sudden movement, Raven found herself nose to nose with a grinning Beast Boy.

"You ready? I figure we'll start off with some slow short kissing before we get into the heavy stuff."

"Um, heavy stuff? Wha-"

But Raven was cut off because he had already started kissing her.

The first kiss was exactly as he'd promised. It was only slightly longer than a peck, but it still left her reeling. Were her lips supposed to tingle like that?

It was only until she heard him chuckle that she realized she'd said that out loud.

"All part of the experience, Rae." He pulled back a bit to look at her, she was flushed and she looked a little dazed. She was absolutely beautiful.

"So, what now?" Raven asked unsteadily.

"I noticed, you seemed a bit unsure about what to do with your hands. May I?" He questioned gesturing in a silent bid to have them.

She let him take her arms and position them around his shoulders and neck. She could've sworn he flexed his muscles a bit and she fought off a smile.

"Now we're gonna make the next kiss a bit longer. I know I took you off guard with that last one so I understand why you weren't prepared to kiss back. This time I want you to try and participate too, okay?"

"I..I guess so." He loved that she was so uncertain. Usually she was the know-it-all. He enjoyed seeing her out of her element.

Gripping her waist once more he pulled her in until their chests were touching.

He tilted his head down to meet hers and she sighed contentedly when his lips met hers. Raven was really starting to get on board with this whole "kissing" thing.

He kissed her softly and surely. There was a tenderness in his touch that she hadn't been aware he possessed. It was in the gentle press of his lips to hers, and the careful way that he held her.

She found herself urging him to kiss her harder. She needed more of him. Tightening her grip on his shoulders she brought her mouth down harder on his.

Somewhere in the back of his throat she felt him growl and it lit something in her she hadn't knew existed. The tingling in her lips that she'd felt in her first kiss intensified as he used his strength to all but pull her into his lap. They were now both on his stool and she used her legs to grip his waist tight. Their lips were like fire and he was slowly driving her crazy.

All too soon they pulled apart and gazed heavily at one another as they tried to catch their breath. Raven soon realized her position and scrambled out of his arms back onto her own stool.

She had never blushed so hard in her life. Azar, she had practically mauled him!

"S-sorry." She mumbled through her humiliation. She knew she'd wanted to kiss him again after the first one but she certainly hadn't wanted to seem that over eager.

"S'alright." He said, now he was the one dazed. That was the hottest kiss of his life. Who would've known his little Rae had it in her?

Truth be told, he noticed something different even with their first kiss. He had tried to play it off as the fact that he hadn't kissed anyone in awhile, but after that he simply couldn't deny it anymore. He felt sparks. With Raven of all people. Yeah, he'd loved her for ages, but it was still a shock to find out that they could be so perfect together.

"So am I qualified now or..?" Raven inquired shyly

Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her in alarm.

"NO! I mean...er...there's still tons to learn. Tons! We haven't even gotten into the really good stuff yet."

"...We haven't?"

Beast Boy chuckled at the look of wonder on her face. Who would've known she would be so into kissing?

"Yeah...we haven't covered tongue kissing, hickeys, or even making-out."

Poor Raven looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"I-is that all really necessary?"

He looked her in the eyes and nodded completely serious. "Absolutely. Raven I promised to teach you how to kiss and I don't do anything halfway."

"That's not true, what about the time you decided you wanted to build a treehouse and you gave up halfway through reading the building instructions? Or when you decided you were going to learn martial arts like Robin but gave up after you hit yourself in the crotch with his nunchucks? Or even the time where-"

"Okay! I get it! I'm a quitter. But when it comes to you, Rae, I'll always follow through. I promise. So if that means going full on canoodling then that's just what we'll do." He said earnestly.

Raven found herself smiling at him affectionately before she noticed what she was doing and turned away.

"So let's start with tongue kissing and then we can turn it into a makeout where we can introduce hickeys and such. For this stuff we'll probably need to move off the stools."

Now that they were about to really get into it, they were both incredibly nervous.

"You're sure this isn't too much?"

"It's fine, Rae, more than fine. I'm getting to teach my best friend a valuable life skill. I mean, if you really want to back out I completely understand. I know you might be finding it weird that the first guy kissing you is a green shape shifter but if you still wanna do this I'm more than willing. So far you've proven to be a pretty fast learner and I'm willing to bet some day you're gonna be a fantastic kisser. Maybe even better than me, though I admit that's pretty hard to achieve-"

"Beast Boy, just shut up and teach me."

He quickly stopped rambling and smiled nervously.

"Right, of course. So let's maybe have you lean against the counter here...there perfect."

"Okay, where should I-?"

"Just put your hands on my chest. Here let me grip your waist...lean back a bit please..."

Now they were ready. Geared up for their third and undoubtedly hottest kiss of the evening.

"So, Rae, don't worry too much about speed or too much tongue or not enough. We'll start slow like the other kisses and eventually we'll work up to it. I'll do my best to guide you and afterwords give you some pointers so maybe if we need to we can kiss a few more times-"

Raven couldn't help herself. She didn't know what came over her. One minute she was staring up at him listening to him ramble nonsense, the next she was noticing how handsome he had grown, and pretty soon she'd dragged his mouth down to hers fiercely.

It didn't take long before he began reciprocating and their kisses grew hotter and hotter. His lips nipped at her with passion and she felt like they couldn't get close enough. His hands started slipping down from her waist until he had a firm grip on her thighs. Somehow he managed to lift her up onto the counter top without breaking their embrace.

When he situated himself between her thighs and leaned forward, pressing her back against the cabinets, she used her legs to grip him tight around the waist and moaned against his kiss. He took this opportunity to sneak his tongue into her mouth and began kissing her deeply. To his surprise she immediately responded by sliding her tongue over his, causing a slow but intense burst of heat to unfurl somewhere inside him.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and then up over his fangs. He felt himself whimper as her tongue explored his mouth and suddenly his pants felt a little too tight. His hands wandered up to her face and he tilted her head to the side at the same time as he forced himself back from her lips. To her sheer embarrassment, she let out a short whine at the loss of his lips which soon turned into a moan as he began planting kisses along her neck.

"How did I do?" She managed to gasp out while trying to catch her breath. In between placing kisses along her collarbone he managed to answer her.

"Mmm...fantastic Rae, you're...an amazing...kisser. You sure...you haven't...kissed anyone before?"

"I practiced on a pillow once but it didn't do anything for me." She had spoken without thinking.

She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud!

But Beast Boy only smiled and proceeded to teach her what hickeys are about. After he had successfully left her three and she was a trembling mess, he moved back to her lips for another scorching kiss.

If she hadn't been completely lost in him, she might've wondered why her tingling lips felt an awful lot like those sparks Beast Boy had been talking about. She might've questioned how her emotions had allowed them to kiss like this and how she'd allowed him to lift her on top of the kitchen counter with her legs gripping his waist and her fingers in his hair. She might've even contemplated where the other Titans had been this entire time. But she didn't think about any of these things.

Which is probably why she didn't notice when everyone else walked in.


	3. Da Final Chapta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: THEY ALL DIE!!!...actually that's a lie, I'm a liar. It's much worse than that, they...they...THEY GET TOGETHER!!!! AAAHHHHH! And Cyborg lives happily ever after with the T-Car and Robin loses out on some serious cash, like enough $ to buy a pizza with three toppings. THREE! Tragic, just tragic...

Beast Boy had a problem. Her name was Raven.

Ever since the rest of the team had walked in on them kissing last night, Raven had been holed up in her room. She'd been so embarrassed Beast Boy had worried she was going to blow up the entire tower right there and then.

Luckily they had all lived, but now he was stuck trying to coax her out of her room.

"C'mon Rae, it's not that bad. So they caught us kissing, and yeah okay fine it was more like intensely making-out but still. It's not like we haven't seen Starfire and Robin kiss a bajillion times. And I swear I saw Cyborg smooching the T-Car the other day when he didn't think I was looking. The point is we didn't do anything wrong."

Suddenly the door swung open and an uncharacteristically shy Raven stared up at him. It took him a moment to tear his eyes away from the hickeys he'd left on her neck to realize she was speaking.

"I-it's just too much Beast Boy. I can't bear the thought of looking at them again. I never in a million years imagined I'd ever be in that kind of position. To be caught kissing you when they didn't even know we liked each other-!" She cut herself off mid-sentence as she realized what she'd said.

Beast Boy stared at her strangely.

"What do you mean, they didn't know we liked each other? Do we like each other? Er, do you? Like me, that is?"

"No! Of course not! I just meant as friends. They didn't know we were good friends..."

He tried so hard not to be crushed by her response but he didn't think he hid it well.

"Right, yeah, okay." He said in a strangled voice. "I'm just gonna go play some video games or something. I'm sorry I had to put you in a position like that where you had to feel embarrassed. And don't worry I didn't forget that I agreed to pretend it didn't happen. It might be a little hard since the team found out but I'm sure they'll figure out soon enough that we're just friends. Sooo...see ya around the tower."

"Wait!" Raven called.

"...Yeah?" He said turning back towards her, suddenly hopeful.

"Um..."

She didn't really know what she wanted to say to him. All she knew was that she didn't like the kicked puppy look he'd had on his face. Even worse, her stomach had churned when she'd said they were just friends. But that's what she wanted, didn't she?

After kissing him she wasn't so sure. Before she could really think it through the words had already tumbled out.

"Do you want to kiss me again?"

Beast Boy gaped at her.

"Huh?"

"Well, I just meant, it could be like a review. Yes, a review. We'd just make sure I have everything down correctly. Just one more kiss to make certain. That is, only if you want to." She finished timidly.

"Err, but I thought you just wanted to forget about it?"

She blushed, "I did, I mean I do, but we got cut short last night...and we wouldn't be interrupted in my room so..."

"Y-you want me to kiss you...in your room?!"

"Well...yeah. I don't know where else we would. Everyone's in the common room already, It'd feel too unusual in someone else's room, and most of the closets around here are filthy..."

"Okay."

"Okay...?"

"Yeah." He said grinning at her sweetly. "Let's kiss."

A small smile worked its way onto her face.

"Alright. I guess we could maybe, sit on my bed or something?"

"Sounds good. Just lemme lock the door first. I don't think you could survive being interrupted a second time. You were so red I thought you were going to explode." He chuckled until a pillow smacked him in the back of the head. He spun around only to get hit by another right to the face.

"Hey!"

The indignant look on his face was too much for Raven and she laughed softly.

Hearing her laugh, his eyes twinkled mischievously and he took three great strides until he was right in front of her.

Beast Boy reached out and tilted her chin up until his mouth was pressed solidly against hers. Instantly her laughter died off with a cute little moan and she sunk into him.

Her fingers gently caressed the soft ends of his green hair as they kissed. Sparks ignited between them as their kisses grew more and more fervent.

It was magic, the way their mouths fitted perfectly over each other's. She suddenly couldn't imagine never getting to kiss him like this again.

She wanted him. No, she needed Beast Boy to be hers. He made her laugh, and feel happy, and feel...loved.

He loved her.

She was pretty sure he was aware of it, too.

Almost as sure as she was of the fact that she loved him in return.

Breaking their kiss gently, she stared at him as he looked at her in confusion.

"Err, what's wrong, Rae? Did I go too fast? If you want to stop I'll just go back to my ro-whoa."

Raven couldn't take it anymore and she threw her arms around him. After the shock wore off, he tentatively put his arms around her, and realizing it was okay, held her close.

They didn't know if minutes or hours passed as they embraced but they both knew they didn't want to let each other go.

Eventually they had to break apart, and did so reluctantly.

"What was that all about?" He asked her still not letting her go completely. He knew something important had just happened, though he wasn't sure what.

Instead of answering she snuggled her way into his side and planted a kiss against his shoulder.

Being empathic had its perks because she didn't have to feel self-conscious wondering if he was okay with her actions or not. She could literally feel the warmth that was his love for her and she just wanted to bask in it.

Before they knew it, the duo had fallen asleep cuddling on Raven's bed.

Hours later, Beast Boy woke up to the press of Raven's soft lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and tugged her into his side.

"Mornin' Rae."

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled, "Garfield, it's already afternoon."

"Did you just call me Garfield?" He questioned smiling goofily at her.

She ducked her head under his chin to hide her blush. "Yeah, so?"

"So it's cute." He said kissing her on top of her head.

"I'm not cute, I'm a half-demon! If I'd have known you'd be this sappy, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"..."

"...Oh Azar, I said that out loud didn't I?"

Beast Boy was completely awestruck. She loved him. She actually loved him.

Pretty soon he was smiling like the Grinch post "Christmas is awesome" revelation.

Before Raven could turn all shy and escape his clutches, he pulled her on top of him and began peppering her face with kisses.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before." He said chuckling.

"So I'm guessing this means you don't want to go back to being just friends?" She inquired.

"Um, yeah, that plan is basically out of the window. I mean I know I said I'll always follow through when it comes to you, but I think this might be the exception. You're never getting away from me now!"

"Oh joy. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." She said drily.

"Hey, ya know you love me. You said so yourself. You loooooove meeeee. Hey everyone! RAVEN LOVES ME!" He shouted sitting up and cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.

"Shut up, Gar!" She said laughing and burying her face in his neck to hide her shame. "Do you want the whole world to think that I'm dating an imbecile?"

"Aren't you, though?"

"...Well, yes. But I don't want them to think it."

He leaned down to kiss her some more and soon after they were deep in the throes of another make-out session.

But this time it was Beast Boy who interrupted them.

"Dude, I just realized. I don't think I ever said I love you back...I love you, Raven."

She smiled affectionately at him and pulled him by the collar back down to her lips.

"I know, now let's see what else you can teach me."

-JustAnotherTypicalLineBreak-

As Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg congregated in the common room, a strange shout was heard from the dark recesses of the tower.

It took several repetitions of the sound before they realized what they were hearing.

"RAVEN LOVES ME! LOVES ME! Loves me! Loves me!" Until the echoes slowly faded away.

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged several smug looks before turning to Robin.

He sighed and slowly got out his wallet.

"Dammit."


End file.
